Coisas em comum
by Amyzita
Summary: Pós HBP. Draco está decidido a deixar todo o seu passado para trás, fugir das lembranças da guerra, mas sempre pode contar com Potter para arruinar suas decisões. Slash HarryDraco.


**Título:** Coisas em comum  
**Autora: **Amy Lupin  
**Beta: **Calíope Amphora  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** slash, NC-17  
**Par:** Harry e Draco.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Avisos:** Pós Half-Bood Prince (Enigma do Príncipe). Essa fanfiction foi escrita para o Amigo Oculto do PSF em dezembro de 2006. A presenteada foi a maravilhosa Ivich Sartre (beijos, Thais!). Ela contém **slash**, ou seja, relacionamento afetivo/sexual entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, não leia.

-HD-HD-HD-

Ano de 1998.

3 de Julho

20:00h

Entrei na sala de desenho, meu olhar percorrendo o ambiente tão conhecido com rapidez até encontrar o que procurava. Uma das poucas coisas que eu ainda podia chamar de minhas. _Meu_ livro de poções. Caminhei até a mesa de centro, meus passos sendo abafados pelo carpete empoeirado. Por mais limpa que estivesse, aquela sala sempre pareceria suja, como a maior parte daquela casa antiga. Principalmente por causa da cor. Doente. Verde-oliva nas paredes, verde-musgo nas cortinas.

Quando Lupin se mudara definitivamente para lá, trouxera móveis nem tão novos assim, porém em melhores condições do que os antigos. No entanto, preferira não mexer nas cores da decoração. Combinava com ele, afinal. Era melancólico. E, ironicamente, aquela sala era o lugar mais freqüentado de toda a casa no último ano. Principalmente por mim.

Eu costumava passar horas lendo em frente à lareira. Afinal, não era como se eu tivesse muitas opções para passar o tempo naquele lugar. E a casa era sempre muito fria, mesmo no verão.

Já ia dar meia-volta com o livro em mãos quando meu olhar recaiu sobre a velha tapeçaria. Hesitei por alguns segundos, com medo do que veria. Então ri do meu próprio medo. Não era como se eu pudesse mudar o que já tinha acontecido...

Aproximei-me a passos lentos da parede deixando meus olhos vagarem uma vez mais pelas marcas queimadas, onde um dia foram bordados nomes "indignos" com os mesmos fios dourados dos que carregaram o sangue e a causa dos Black por gerações. Histórias que eu já tinha ouvido várias vezes, mas que de nada importavam. Não mais.

Meus olhos foram atraídos por nomes conhecidos. Minha família. Ou o que um dia _fora_ minha família. Foi com reverência que li o nome de minha mãe grafado meticulosamente pelas elegantes linhas douradas numa caligrafia rebuscada.

_Narcissa Malfoy _

(1955-1998)

Tracei o nome com a ponta dos dedos sem realmente tocar na tapeçaria, que parecia estar se desfazendo depois de tantas tentativas de removê-la. O último ano, o de óbito, dava a impressão de reluzir de tão brilhante, comparado ao opaco da escrita antiga. E, ao lado, o nome de meu Pai. Lucius Malfoy. Não havia datas acompanhadas dele, mas eu sabia que, se houvesse, mostraria o mesmo ano no final. Reluzindo.

Eu sabia também que, se ainda houvesse um Black naquela casa, um que realmente honrasse sua linhagem, teria queimado meu nome. E eu seria mais uma história contada para crianças puro-sangue das gerações futuras.

Se ao menos houvesse gerações futuras.

Tia Bella, por exemplo, teria tanto gosto em me expulsar da árvore da família quanto tivera ao lançar a maldição de morte em minha direção, havia apenas duas semanas. Mas ela também estava morta, tecnicamente. Mesmo que seu corpo, ainda respirando, fosse uma concha vazia em Azkaban - como tantos outros que acharam que podiam confiar na lealdade dos descontrolados dementadores antes de serem trancafiados na prisão.

Então eu percebi que não me importava se fosse expulso da linhagem. Eu já não tinha mais família, de qualquer jeito. Levei a mão calmamente ao bolso da capa e retirei minha varinha, apontando-a para a tapeçaria. Sem remorso nenhum, assisti ao meu nome ser chamuscado até não passar de um buraco queimado e grosseiro. E era como eu me sentia naquele momento. Vazio.

- Fugindo, Malfoy? - aquela voz me sobressaltou e eu me virei instintivamente em direção à porta, apesar de saber muito bem a quem ela pertencia.

Lá estava Potter, me encarando com intensidade. A única iluminação do cômodo vinha da lareira, e as chamas bruxuleantes refletiam nas lentes de seus óculos, me impedindo de ver seus olhos. Mas eu sabia exatamente como eles estariam. Brilhantes e cortantes. _Intensos_.

Seu tom de voz era acusador. Certamente, ele já tinha subido para o meu quarto e tinha visto a mala ao lado da cama. Eu não me importava. Teria sido mais fácil sair sem ser notado caso ele tivesse aceitado o conselho dos medibruxos e permanecido mais alguns dias no St. Mungus, mas esse era Potter, afinal. Eu, que não saíra com nada além de dois cortes no antebraço, tive que ficar duas semanas no hospital antes de receber alta!

- Pense como quiser - eu dei de ombros, voltando a escanear a sala para ter certeza de que não me esquecia de nada. Como se tivesse muito para deixar para trás... Eu tinha chegado lá com a roupa do corpo e, por sorte, minha varinha. Já era muito sair com uma mala.

Mas isso não seria mais nenhum problema. Eu possuía minha conta particular no Gringotes desde antes de nascer, agora poderia começar tudo do zero. Seria até melhor assim.

- Para onde você vai? - Potter tornou a perguntar, sem alterar o tom de voz.

- Não sei. Exterior, provavelmente.

_O mais longe possível de Londres, dos vestígios da guerra, dos sobreviventes._

- Por quê? - dessa vez eu percebi uma leve hesitação na voz dele.

Voltei a encará-lo e assisti em silêncio enquanto ele entrava no aposento, encostando-se numa das paredes e acendendo o lustre no teto alto acima de nós com um aceno de varinha. Pisquei para me acostumar com a luz e finalmente pude vê-lo com clareza. Como eu imaginara, ele ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente dos cortes. E estava mais magro também. As olheiras sob seus olhos eram comuns desde o fim do ano passado, quando eu fui resgatado. Por ele. Eu havia falhado na minha primeira missão como comensal e tinha passado a ser prisioneiro. Só não estava morto porque tinha servido de alguma ajuda; afinal, conseguira fazer os comensais se infiltrarem em Hogwarts. Ou talvez só estivesse vivo naquele cárcere porque o Lorde não tivera tempo a desperdiçar comigo.

- Porque agora eu posso. A guerra acabou. Não agüento mais ficar aqui.

Já tinha se passado um ano desde que eu fora levado para aquela casa. Tinha sido interessante no começo, conhecer a antiga casa de meus antepassados, mas o fato de eu não poder colocar os pés pra fora de lá e ter apenas a companhia ocasional de Lupin e Potter já era suficiente para me fazer não querer nunca mais pôr os pés naquele lugar.

- Ainda não acabou - Potter voltou a falar. - Ainda existem lares a serem reconstruídos e comensais a serem caçados. Agora é o momento certo para isso. Eles ainda estão abalados pela derrota de Voldemort.

Antigamente, aquele nome me causava arrepios. Ultimamente, só trazia um gosto amargo na minha boca.

- Pra mim, acabou - eu disse simplesmente, mas não fiz menção de sair, porque sabia que Potter ainda não tinha terminado. Queria deixar bem claro para ele que nada do que ele dissesse me faria ficar. A única certeza que eu tinha era de que não queria ficar. Não podia.

- Você não pode fugir assim, Malfoy! - Potter deu um passo à frente, mas seu tom não era de ameaça, nem de desafio. Era de inconformismo. Indignação.

- Eu posso. E vou. Você é o Grifinório aqui, Potter. Eu sou o Sonserino, lembra? O egoísta, o mimado, o covarde.

Era injusto jogar na cara dele aqueles velhos insultos que ele costumava despejar em mim, mas era a mais pura verdade. Nunca fui corajoso. Sempre tive tudo que o dinheiro podia comprar. Sempre fui egoísta.

- Ainda dá tempo de provar o contrário - disse ele, com convicção. - Fique. Lute pela nossa causa.

Falar era tão fácil...

- Pra quê? Eu já fiz isso há duas semanas, e o que ganhei?

Potter ensaiou uma resposta, mas aparentemente não havia como retrucar a realidade. Eu só tinha perdido o que restara de minha família naquela noite. E fiz outras pessoas terem que me escudar enquanto chorava minha perda no meio de uma batalha, com maldições voando acima de minha cabeça, pessoas gritando, pessoas _morrendo_. Lembro-me claramente que a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento era em mim mesmo, em como seria minha vida sem ela. Já tinha perdido meu Pai no inverno e segurava o corpo sem vida de minha mãe em meus braços no verão do mesmo ano. Meu mundo estava desmoronando e era só nisso que eu conseguia pensar. Na minha própria solidão.

Tive pena de mim.

- Você ganhou respeito. Reconhecimento - ele disse, por fim, se adiantando mais alguns passos até ficar frente a frente comigo, porém sem chegar a invadir meu espaço pessoal.

- Bobagem. Acha que eu sou idiota? Eu reparei em como os membros da Ordem da Fênix ainda olham desconfiados para mim. Só saí dessa toca no último momento, não foi?

E essa era a coisa que mais me arrependia de ter feito na vida. Em parte, culpo Potter por isso. Se os amiguinhos dele não tivessem me desafiado a ser útil ao menos uma vez - e se eu não tivesse aceitado esse desafio tão como um maldito grifinório -, talvez minha mãe ainda estivesse viva. Todos sabiam que aquela seria a última batalha, para o bem ou para o mal, com todas as horcrux já destruídas. Era tudo entre Potter e Voldemort. O resto não passou de um desperdício de tempo e esforços. O convívio com aquele garoto estava me fazendo perder a racionalidade.

- Nem todos pensam assim...

- Claro, os que não têm ódio têm pena de mim, o que não é muito melhor - retruquei, sarcástico. - Afinal, agora eu sou tão órfão quanto você e ambos meus pais foram mortos por Voldemort. A diferença é que eu não me tornei herói por isso.

- Por isso mesmo você deveria ficar e mostrar para eles...

- Eu não me importo, Potter - o interrompi, impaciente. - Não quero ser herói. Nunca quis. Esse é o seu papel. Não dou a mínima para o que pensam de mim. Eu só quero poder viver a minha vida em paz e sei que não conseguirei aqui, com o fantasma dessa maldita guerra pairando em cima da minha cabeça. Além disso, já não tenho mais nada que me prenda a esse lugar. Nem ninguém - completei olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

Ele sustentou o meu olhar por algum tempo, mas como eu não desviei, ele o fez.

- E quanto a mim? - ele perguntou num meio sussurro, e eu soltei o ar pelo nariz, num sinal de desprezo.

- Você tem o mundo bruxo aos seus pés, comensais para capturar, vidas para salvar, corações para tocar, sabe como é.

- E você queria exclusividade? - foi a vez de ele soar sarcástico.

- Não. Ao contrário do resto do mundo, eu não _preciso_ de você, Potter. Não mais. Não preciso mais da sua proteção e nunca precisei da sua piedade.

Eu sabia que estava sendo cruel demais com ele. Não precisava ter assistido ao olhar ferido que ele me lançou para perceber isso. Mas precisava deixar tudo aquilo para trás a qualquer custo. Ele já tinha sofrido injustiças maiores, sobreviveria a mais aquela. Ele era mais forte do que eu. E isso sempre me irritou nele.

Potter não tinha idéia de como estava sendo difícil para mim ter que ir embora. Mas era necessário. Se continuasse a esperar, então talvez fosse tarde demais. Eu não podia deixar as coisas ficarem mais sérias do que já estavam. E se ele não conseguia entender o meu medo, então que pensasse que a culpa era toda dele. Ele era bom naquilo, afinal.

- Você sabe que eu não agi como agi com você por pena, Draco...

- Não? Então por que foi?

Como eu já esperava, ele não tinha respostas.

E eu não tinha mais tempo a perder com aquela conversa. Além de não levar a lugar algum, discutir com ele estava me fazendo hesitar. A única certeza que eu tinha começava a ser abalada pela dor presente naquelas íris verdes tão expressivas. Mas, ainda assim, eu não me sentia culpado. Não iria mudar de idéia. Muita gente me acusaria de ser egoísta e mimado por isso. Não me importo. Talvez realmente fosse covarde demais para ficar.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, passei por ele em direção à porta. Mas não esperava que ele me segurasse pelo pulso. Nós quase não nos tocávamos, mas, quando acontecia, era intenso demais para mim. Eu me sentia fraco. E tinha impressão que ele sabia muito bem disso, por isso se aproveitava desse estranho poder.

- Draco, por favor...

Fechei meus olhos com força. Isso era tudo o que eu não queria ouvir. Baixei o olhar para a mão que segurava meu braço, como se pudesse removê-la somente com esse ato. Seu aperto era tão forte que parecia queimar minha pele. E tão pesado que eu senti como se estivesse sendo ancorado naquele lugar para sempre. Preso a ele e àquela casa pelo resto de minha vida.

- Você está me machucando - consegui dizer, ao que ele afrouxou o aperto hesitantemente.

Sem demora, recolhi meu braço e só então o encarei nos olhos, sentindo-me senhor de mim mesmo novamente.

- Desista, Potter. Minha decisão já está tomada.

Não sei dizer ao certo qual foi a reação dele. Não esperei para ver. Apenas dei-lhe as costas e deixei o aposento, subindo as escadas para meu quarto. Ele não me seguiu. Não de imediato.

Uma vez que Potter já tinha descoberto minhas intenções, achei que não seria mais necessário partir naquela mesma noite. Era noite de lua cheia, então não precisaria me preocupar com Lupin, contanto que saísse bem cedo. Dormiria lá somente mais aquela vez, afinal, tinha que passar no banco antes de partir. E desejava me despedir de meus pais, já que não tivera essa oportunidade ainda.

Bobagem. Eu estava apenas tentando me justificar plausivelmente. Na verdade, eu queria ficar mais aquela noite. A presença dele naquela casa por meros minutos já estava me fazendo fraquejar. Eu estava tendo esperanças tolas novamente.

Guardei o livro de poções na mala, mas achei melhor só fechá-la na manhã seguinte. Afinal, ainda precisaria do meu pijama.

-HD-HD-HD-

_3 de Janeiro _

20:00h

Harry chegou na casa dos Black tremendo de frio. Era o terceiro dia do ano e nevava lá fora. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a pintura de Walburga Black, que o encarava com a mesma expressão desdenhosa que reservava para todos que punham os pés naquela casa. Ela já não xingava mais, nem gritava impropérios, pois Hermione tinha encontrado uma maneira de ameaçá-la com um feitiço incinerador especial - que já tinha mostrado eficácia, queimando dois centímetros quadrados da tela. Mas ela não precisava xingar. Bastava aquele olhar de profundo desprezo. Não que Harry se incomodasse com ela.

- Remus? - chamou enquanto retirava as luvas, o cachecol e o casaco impermeável, pendurando-os no cabideiro.

Não houve resposta. A Sra. Black bufou e rolou os olhos. "Garoto tapado" ela dizia com o olhar. Então Harry se lembrou que era lua cheia e que Remus Lupin provavelmente estava passando por provações muito piores do que o frio que ele tinha enfrentado havia pouco.

Respirou fundo. Teria que dar a notícia sozinho a Malfoy, então.

Abriu a porta da sala de desenho, mas o lustre estava apagado e não havia chamas na lareira, apenas a madeira enegrecida e avermelhada e algumas faíscas. Estranho.

- Malfoy? - chamou então, mas também não obteve resposta alguma. Era cedo demais para Malfoy estar na cama. Ele costumava ler até tarde em frente à lareira.

Harry retirou a varinha das vestes no mesmo instante, alerta. Uma luz fraca saiu da ponta de sua varinha e ele vasculhou todos os cantos da sala. Seus olhos se arregalaram no mesmo instante.

"Não, por favor, não..." pensou, girando a varinha entre os dedos e agarrando-a com mais força.

Malfoy não estava em lugar algum, mas a sala estava revirada. Os objetos que ficavam sobre a lareira estavam espalhados no chão; os restos de uma xícara de chá e torradas estavam no pé da mesinha de centro e um livro fora arremessado até o outro lado da sala. Com o coração pulsando estrondosamente dentro do peito, Harry saiu para o corredor com cautela. Iluminou a escada, apurou os ouvidos e já ia subir o primeiro degrau quando seu olhar registrou uma sombra na cozinha. Tinha acabado de voltar de uma perseguição aos Comensais da Morte e todo o seu contentamento por finalmente chegar em casa foi substituído pela apreensão. Deu uma última olhada para o andar de cima e torceu para que Malfoy estivesse seguro em seu quarto naquele momento. Não fora à toa que lhe oferecera o quarto mais bem-protegido de toda a casa.

"Por favor..."

Com a varinha firme nas mãos, caminhou cuidadosamente até a porta da cozinha e espiou para dentro. Havia um vulto sentado na mesa de costas para ele, fitando a janela. A luz do luar que banhava de prata a neve do lado de fora fazia os contornos do vulto brilharem fantasmagoricamente. Porém, os cabelos...

Harry suspirou aliviado ao reconhecer os finos fios claros, translúcidos ao luar, e o corte curto e esvoaçante. Abaixou a varinha e fechou os olhos por um minuto, sentindo a adrenalina que havia sido liberada em seu sangue.

- Malfoy, é você. Por que não respond...

O moreno se interrompeu no mesmo instante em que Malfoy virou-se para ele, parecendo surpreendido. O luar refletiu em seu rosto de perfil revelando linhas brilhantes e úmidas que desciam desde os olhos banhados de prata até o queixo pontudo.

O loiro tinha levado a mão ao bolso da capa para retirar a varinha - Harry recuou um passo -, mas abandonou o gesto ao reconhecer a voz de seu anfitrião. Ao invés disso, ele levou as mãos até a face, secando-a e voltou a encarar a janela em silêncio.

Harry tinha ficado completamente sem ação. Não era a primeira vez que via o outro chorando, mas ainda assim era um tanto incômodo. Lembrava-se claramente do que acontecera quando flagrara Malfoy chorando no banheiro feminino. Flashes de imagens passaram rapidamente por seus olhos: feitiços, um encantamento desconhecido, cortes profundos, sangue...

No entanto, Malfoy não parecia disposto a duelar daquela vez.

- O que houve? - perguntou Harry, confuso.

Por um instante, achou que não obteria resposta alguma, mas então Malfoy atirou algo em sua direção sem sequer encará-lo.

- Quando vocês pretendiam me contar? - perguntou ele, com raiva.

Harry pegou o exemplar do Profeta Diário daquela manhã com o cenho franzido, porém compreendeu tudo assim que leu a manchete: COMENSAIS INVADEM AZKABAN. Logo abaixo havia uma imagem em preto e branco da Marca Negra pairando sobre a fortaleza que era a prisão bruxa. Harry sentiu suas entranhas se desfazerem ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão apertava seu coração com força. Nas últimas semanas Malfoy havia se recusado a ler os jornais, dizendo estar cansado de ver sempre as mesmas manchetes.

- Malfoy, eu sinto muit...

- Não, você não sente - o garoto virou-se para ele com um olhar duro no rosto onde mais lágrimas escorriam, mas a voz era firme e acusadora. - E nem eu espero que você sinta. Mas eu tinha o DIREITO de saber. Isso aconteceu ontem! Ontem! Meu Pai está morto, você provavelmente esteve fora o dia inteiro para caçar os responsáveis enquanto eu nem sequer tinha noção do que se passava!

- Eu não... - Harry começou, mas foi cortado novamente.

- E não venha me dizer que não sabia de nada! Eu vi você cochichando com Lupin hoje de manhã. Achou que eu não procuraria saber?

Harry suspirou e continuou com a voz baixa, cheia de culpa. Malfoy tinha direito de se rebelar aquele dia. Qualquer um teria na situação dele.

- Eu sabia, sim. Foi Lupin quem me contou essa manhã. Aconteceu essa madrugada, na verdade. Me desculpe, nós planejávamos te contar, apenas não sabíamos como...

- E deixar que eu descobrisse por mim mesmo certamente foi muito mais fácil do que me contar, não é mesmo? - disse o loiro sarcástico, então passou as mãos pelos cabelos e limpou as lágrimas novamente, seu rosto se contorcendo de dor e raiva. - A culpa é sua, Potter! Você disse que ele estaria a salvo em Azkaban!

- E eu realmente achava que sim! - exasperou-se o moreno. A verdade era que, depois da morte de Dumbledore, nenhum lugar mais era seguro. - Ele já estaria morto há muito tempo se não estivesse lá.

Draco bateu com o punho na mesa com força.

- Eu estou vivo até agora, não estou? - zombou ele, tão amargamente que Harry não teve coragem de retrucar. - Você não se importou com meus pais até hoje, por que se importaria agora? E por mim, o que você fez? Você simplesmente me trancou aqui, me obrigou a fazer um juramento de não me comunicar com ninguém "para o meu próprio bem" e acha que é o melhor para mim. Eu não posso nem ao menos mandar uma maldita coruja para minha mãe!

- Malfoy, eu... - Harry deu um passo para frente, porém Draco recuou.

- Fique longe de mim.

Dizendo isso, o garoto deixou a cozinha e subiu a passos pesados.

- Sinto muito... - Harry murmurou para ninguém e estremeceu com a pancada da porta, momentos depois.

Deixou-se cair em uma cadeira, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Podia imaginar a dor pela qual Draco estava passando e aquela atitude do loiro, de certa forma, fez com que se lembrasse de si mesmo, quebrando coisas e acusando Dumbledore de tudo pelo que se sentia culpado. Por mais que nunca tivesse gostado de Lucius Malfoy, por razões óbvias e justificáveis, ele não podia deixar de entender a dor da perda de um pai. Não desejava isso para ninguém. Nem mesmo para Draco.

Mas o loiro iria aprender a conviver com a perda, assim como ele fizera. Quem sabe isso o tornaria mais forte. E ele perceberia também que Harry não tivera escolha. Não podia simplesmente sair resgatando Comensais e escondendo-os. Fizera isso por Malfoy somente por causa de Dumbledore. E sabia também que Draco era grato por isso. Mesmo que à sua maneira.

Suspirou novamente, checando as horas no relógio de parede. Seria melhor tentar dormir um pouco. Que diferença fazia mais uma morte em suas costas, afinal? Ele próprio se culpava de tantas.

-HD-HD-HD-

3 de julho

21:00h

Tomei um banho demorado e coloquei o roupão preto por sobre o pijama branco. Deixei o banheiro com os pés descalços. O chão frio de pedra não me incomodava tanto quanto usar sapatos, por isso gostava de descartá-los sempre que podia - mesmo que isso significasse somente em meus aposentos.

Como todo o restante da casa, o quarto que eu ocupava era escuro e frio. A janela era grande, por isso vivia fechada. Eu sabia que a casa toda era protegida pelo Feitiço Fidelius, mas não queria arriscar. Resolvi abri-la naquela noite para deixar passar a luz do luar. Estava sem sono.

Uma brisa suave e morna brincou com meus cabelos úmidos conforme eu me debrucei na borda larga da janela, admirando a aparência fantasmagórica que os raios prateados da lua emprestavam aos telhados vizinhos. A brisa secou rapidamente as gotas de água que escorriam pela parte superior do meu tórax, onde os botões do pijama estavam abertos.

Eu ainda não tinha parado pra pensar nisso ainda, mas ironicamente, minha situação era pior que a de Potter. Eu, que tinha tantas vezes zombado do destino patético dos pais dele, agora achava a morte de meus pais ainda mais sem sentido. Os Potter, pelo menos, tinham lutado pelo que acreditavam e tinham salvado o mundo bruxo, dado a vida pelo filho. E meus pais? De que tinha valido a morte deles? De que tinha valido toda a dedicação por uma causa nobre de tradição e sangue quando na verdade eram apenas títeres nas mãos de um lunático?

Eu me sentia culpado pela morte deles. Tivera a chance de salvar minha família, mas não tivera coragem de seguir em frente. Por fim, me deixei levar pelas palavras de Dumbledore, pela promessa de que estaria a salvo do lado da luz e deixei-os, cada um à sua própria sorte.

Queria culpar Potter por isso. Por ter assistido à minha derrota de uma das torres de Hogwarts. Por ter me resgatado. Por sentir pena de mim. Mas eu já havia compreendido que provavelmente não teria conseguido salvar meu Pai, mesmo se tivesse matado Dumbledore. Lucius havia falhado com o Lorde e por isso estava morto. Talvez o Lorde poupasse minha mãe, mas ela teria morrido de desgosto ao me ver sofrer pelas mãos dele.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei assim. Só lembro de ter me surpreendido quando fui abraçado por trás de um jeito possessivo. Meus cabelos já tinham secado havia um longo tempo.

Não precisei me virar para saber quem era. Conhecia muito bem aqueles braços que me rodeavam; aquele corpo que era pressionado contra o meu; aquela colônia; o hálito quente em minha nuca; o frio metal da armação dos óculos que tocava levemente minha orelha direita; as mãos que alisavam meu peito e meu abdômen por sobre o tecido.

Fechei meus olhos quando, sem nenhuma palavra, ele começou a distribuir beijos suaves em meu pescoço. Ele estava me tocando novamente e isso bastava para eu saber que estava perdido.

Suspirei, derrotado, e inclinei a cabeça para a esquerda dando-lhe livre acesso àquele pedaço de minha pele. Era disso que eu tinha medo, será que Potter não percebia? Ou talvez ele soubesse muito bem, por isso me provocava daquela maneira.

Tive raiva de mim, da minha fraqueza.

Fora eu quem começara tudo, afinal. Passei boa parte dos primeiros meses naquela casa tendo pena de mim mesmo e descontando toda minha frustração em Potter. Lupin era calmo demais, sensato demais. Não tinha graça provocá-lo. Já Potter...

Quando percebi que não havia outra opção para mim senão aceitar, mergulhei em altas doses de auto-piedade, mas aquilo também parecia não fazer o tempo passar mais depressa. Não fazia a guerra acabar de uma vez. Eu sabia que a vida lá fora não estava nada fácil, mas ver as pessoas saindo, voltando, se relacionando, lutando, fazendo alguma coisa me fazia ficar doente de tédio. Por isso, agarrei a primeira oportunidade que me apareceu.

Certa vez, ouvi Potter dizendo a Lupin que preferia quando eu o insultava. Reparei que ele não tirava os olhos de mim no pouco tempo que passava na casa dos Black. Atento como um tigre. Quando eu indagava, ele dizia que não confiava em mim e que, se eu estava quieto demais, era porque estava tramando alguma coisa.

De certa forma, ele sempre teve razão sobre mim. Eu voltei a provocá-lo, mas de uma maneira diferente. Sentia falta de muita coisa depois de oito meses preso naquele lugar, praticamente sem companhia. Potter não era bonito. Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava antes de passar a retribuir os olhares dele, de maneira mais atrevida, despudorada até. Então me dei conta que ele tinha mais atrativos do que eu queria admitir. O garoto me passava a impressão de inocência e determinação, uma mistura interessante. Demorou um pouco para ele perceber meus olhares, mas eu me lembro da maneira intensa como ele corou. A partir daí, eu virei o tigre e ele fugia como uma lebre assustada.

Até que um dia ele me surpreendeu. Sozinhos, naquela mesma sala de desenho. Ele trancou a porta e, sem nenhuma palavra, me atacou. Ali mesmo, no sofá. Atrevido. Pelo menos eu fiquei mais aliviado ao comprovar que eu não era o único desesperado por algum contato físico naquela casa. Ele pensou que estava mostrando domínio sobre mim, quando na verdade era eu quem o controlava.

Já fazia três meses que nós disputávamos essa luta ingrata pelo poder. Agora eu começava a me perguntar se havia mesmo um vencedor. Ou se um dia haveria.

Sem nenhuma palavra, permiti que ele me despisse do roupão e me virasse de frente para ele, me pressionando contra a parede com certa brutalidade. Não ofereci resistência alguma quando ele tomou meus lábios com fome, com desespero, me roubando todo o fôlego. Quando partimos o beijo, foi com muita relutância que abri meus olhos. Eu esperava fúria, revolta, determinação naquele olhar. Tudo, exceto o conformismo que encontrei. Naquele momento, eu soube que ele havia realmente desistido de me convencer a ficar e que aquela era a única maneira que ele encontrara de se despedir de mim.

Ótimo. Que fosse assim, então. Uma despedida.

Nós nunca conversávamos nesses momentos, por que fazer diferente naquela noite? Fui eu quem recomeçou o beijo daquela vez, depois de arrancar a camiseta dele, minhas mãos apertando, arranhando e subindo por suas costas até alcançar-lhe a nuca e puxá-lo para mais perto, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Disputávamos até mesmo o controle do beijo. Nossas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, minha língua se enroscava na dele e tentava alcançar cada vez mais fundo. Ele invertia a situação, não sem antes morder meus lábios. As mãos dele entraram por debaixo da minha camisa e eu tive certeza que suas unhas iam deixar marcas avermelhadas na minha cintura, onde tinham se cravado.

Depois de matada a saudade daquela simples proximidade, abrandada a urgência do toque, nossos movimentos se tornaram mais calmos, mais lentos, mas nem por isso menos sensuais. Ele passou a beijar meu pescoço, meus ombros, e minhas mãos deslizaram suaves pelos cabelos negros revoltos. Eu adorava a textura daquelas mechas rebeldes, macias. Lambi o lóbulo da orelha dele e sorri ao senti-lo estremecer. Era sempre assim.

Então eu posicionei minha boca bem na direção da orelha dele e gemi quando suas mãos escorregaram pelo meu quadril, apertando minhas nádegas. Senti os pêlos da nuca dele se eriçarem completamente e continuei gemendo ocasionalmente quando ele voltou a acariciar meu abdômen, descendo uma das mãos pela frente de minhas calças por sobre o tecido fino do pijama.

Eu sequer o tocava - minhas mãos permaneciam fixas em sua nuca e nos cabelos - e ele acompanhava meus gemidos. Quando uma mão finalmente se aventurou para dentro de minhas calças, eu o afastei, me desencostando da parede. Enquanto beijava novamente aqueles lábios finos e bem desenhados, fui empurrando-o em direção à cama, ao que ele não protestou.

Com um aceno de minha varinha, a colcha da cama estava no chão. Deixei que ele caísse abandonado no colchão e sustentei o olhar dele enquanto retirava minha própria camisa, sem pressa alguma. Eu sentia uma satisfação inexplicável pela maneira como ele me olhava. Gostava de pensar que as íris dele adquiriam uma cor mais vibrante nesses momentos. Só pra mim.

Retirei-lhe os sapatos e as meias lentamente. Umedeci meus lábios e Potter fez o mesmo. Percorri com os olhos cada pedaço do tórax liso, que subia e descia em intervalos cada vez mais rápidos, conforme desabotoava a calça jeans preta. Ele corou. Ele sempre fazia isso.

Tão diferente de mim.

Não era para ter durando tanto. Três meses! As coisas estavam ficando sérias demais. Cada dia que passava, eu me dava conta de que sabia de cada mania de Potter, das cores que ele gostava, da quantidade de torrões de açúcar que ele colocava no chá, de como ajeitava os óculos no rosto quando estava nervoso, de como passava as mãos pelos cabelos quando estava sem jeito, da maneira como seu queixo pendia quando ele estava pensativo...

Detalhes. Coisas que eu jurava não reparar.

Desde que Potter decidira comprar roupas que lhe serviam, era mais trabalhoso despi-lo, mas eu não tinha pressa nenhuma. Era nossa despedida, afinal. E teria que durar para sempre. Eu já tinha memórias demais sobre nossos momentos juntos, mas que mal faria mais uma?

Eu me lembrava muito bem da noite em que disse, sem rodeios, que ele se vestia como um palhaço de circo trouxa. Isso foi uma semana depois de nossa primeira noite. Ele ficou de mau-humor pelo resto do dia. Eu não pedi desculpas pelo que dissera, apenas esperei até que Lupin fosse tomar banho, puxei-o para um canto escuro debaixo da escada e disse que preferia vê-lo nu a mal vestido. Mas ele não apareceu no meu quarto naquela noite. Eu nunca fui ao dele.

No dia seguinte, Potter ficou fora a tarde toda e voltou usando roupas modestamente elegantes. Fazia bem o estilo dele. Enquanto Lupin dizia que ele tinha muito bom gosto, eu fingi indiferença e perguntei se ele tinha pagado a alguém para acompanhá-lo às compras. Ele fez um gesto rude para mim e eu ri, zombeteiro. A primeira coisa que fiz quando ficamos a sós, aquela noite, foi deixá-lo nu. Ainda preferia assim...

Depositei a varinha dele junto à minha, na beirada da cama, e fiz questão que ele visse. Quando só restava a roupa íntima, eu apoiei ambos os joelhos na cama e engatinhei até estar por cima dele, sentando-me em seu quadril. Peguei uma de suas mãos e lambi-lhe os dedos o mais sugestivamente que consegui, olhando fundo nos olhos dele. Depois tracei caminhos tortuosos com a língua na palma.

Com cuidado, retirei-lhe os óculos e depositei-os sobre o criado-mudo. Fingi não reparar que ele tinha fechado os olhos quando toquei seu rosto, num gesto de plena confiança. Eu o tinha completamente em minhas mãos naqueles momentos, entregue, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que a recíproca era verdadeira.

Enquanto beijava o pescoço dele, segurei-lhe os pulsos e uni-os acima de sua cabeça. Não precisaria segurá-los, pois sabia que Potter não tentaria abaixá-los. Pelo contrário, ele segurou-se com força na cabeceira da cama. Fingia submissão. E eu fingia que acreditava.

Fiz com que ele ofegasse e gemesse conforme desci mordiscando, chupando e lambendo por seu pescoço, peito, mamilos e a pele sensível na lateral do corpo, um pouco abaixo das axilas. Ele se contorceu, chiou, mas não mudou de posição.

Arrisquei olhar para cima, e vi que ele mantinha os olhos fechados, aproveitando ao máximo cada sensação. Os nós dos dedos estavam brancos conforme apertavam a madeira da cabeceira. Então eu continuei, descendo por seu tórax, encaixando uma de minhas pernas entre as dele e torturando-o com uma fricção lenta. Deliciava-me com cada contração dos músculos do abdômen conforme arranhava a pele de sua barriga com os dentes.

Potter era magro, mas isso não impedira a natureza de fazer seu trabalho, moldando-o de forma delicada sem ser menos masculina. Ele não tinha muitos pêlos e sua pele era clara por falta de sol, mas não tão pálida quanto a minha. Ele tinha milhares de pontos sensíveis e eu nunca conseguia estimular todos, embora tentasse.

Certa vez eu azarei Granger por ter cochichado no ouvido de Potter alguma coisa sem importância na minha frente, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse. E tinha causado um acidente envolvendo prataria, taças e Nymphadora Tonks, por ela ter feito uma massagem nas costas de Potter, alegando que ele estava tenso demais. Mas ninguém nunca soube que eu fui o culpado. Afinal, a namorada de Lupin era desastrada por natureza. Sempre fui possessivo.

Potter dizia que era ciúme. Eu ria da cara dele.

A Weasley não pôs os pés naquela casa, pelo menos não naquele ano que morei lá, mas teria recebido tratamento especial se ousasse.

Propositalmente, ignorei a peça de roupa que restava em Potter e pulei direto para as coxas, mordendo-as. Ele choramingou e resmungou meu nome entre a respiração difícil.

- Draco...

Eu sabia que se continuasse ele não agüentaria muito e sabia também que ele estava ansioso por retribuir, por isso dei ouvido à minha própria agonia e terminei de despi-lo.

Ele finalmente abriu os olhos, abaixando os braços. Conforme subia na cama novamente, eu levantei uma das mãos e percorri todo o corpo dele sem realmente tocá-lo como minha última provocação. Minha pele formigava pela proximidade e os pêlos do corpo dele vinham de encontro aos meus dedos, como se tentassem aumentar o contato. Seus olhos acompanharam todo o trajeto, e ele sufocou mais alguns gemidos. Quando minha mão finalmente alcançou seus lábios, tracei-os com a ponta dos dedos e, sem nenhum aviso, me deitei ao seu lado, oferecendo-me, entregue. Como sempre acontecia no final.

Mas ainda estava longe do final, pelo modo como ele se deitou sobre mim, me beijando lentamente, ganhando tempo para recuperar o controle sobre si mesmo. Seus dedos desceram tentativamente, roçando minha pele com tanta leveza que cada arrepio doía.

Não pela primeira vez, eu me perguntei se era realmente necessário partir. Mas era só o desejo falando. Mal percebi quando meus dedos se embrenharam pelos cabelos dele novamente, segurando firme, afirmando o contrário do que eu tentava negar para mim mesmo com toda a minha força de vontade.

Enquanto me beijava, ele acariciou um de meus mamilos, beliscou-o e voltou a acariciar até ficar dolorosamente sensível, então partiu para o outro. Quando finalmente deixou meus lábios, foi para abocanhar aqueles pedaços de pele já totalmente sensíveis. Mordi meus lábios e arqueei minhas costas, indo de encontro àquela boca ávida sem poder conter um gemido abafado. Ele distribuiu ainda alguns beijos pelo meu abdômen para então se empenhar em me despir de uma vez por toda. Conforme livrava minhas pernas das calças e da roupa íntima de uma só vez, jogando as peças no chão sem nenhum cuidado, ele segurou um dos meus pés levantado e beijou a ponta dos dedos, alisando a pele macia da planta do pé. Senti uma contração gostosa no baixo ventre em antecipação e soltei uma exclamação em aprovação.

Potter era tarado por pés. Pelos meus, pelo menos. Ou talvez isso fosse culpa minha por deixar sempre tão claro o quanto aquilo me enlouquecia.

Ele passou a beijar a planta do meu pé e, enquanto massageava o outro com a mão livre, começou a traçar caminhos tortuosos com a língua - como eu tinha feito com as mãos dele havia pouco -, me fazendo agarrar o lençol com força e flexionar os dedos, acompanhando os movimentos daquela língua habilidosa. Depois fez o mesmo com o outro pé. Oh, sim, ele sabia exatamente como me enlouquecer.

Nesses três meses ele tinha aprendido tanto sobre mim que me assustava, às vezes. Eu nunca tinha me envolvido tanto com uma pessoa antes. Pansy deveria ter sido minha esposa algum dia, se meus pais ainda estivessem vivos para me fazer pensar claramente. Minhas descobertas sexuais antes disso não tinham passado de mãos e bocas e geralmente terminavam em cinco minutos, pois lugar nenhum era seguro em Hogwarts com Filch e aquela gata intrometida. Quando eu finalmente descobri a Sala Precisa, tinha problemas muito mais sérios para resolver do que hormônios.

Eu sabia que tinha sido o primeiro de Potter também. Ninguém é tão inexperiente quanto ele era havia três meses atrás. Gostava da idéia de tê-lo "corrompido". Mas ele tinha aprendido rápido e cada vez me surpreendia mais com cada toque, com cada olhar, com cada gesto. Não só quando nós estávamos na cama.

Já estava mais do que na hora de acabar com aqueles encontros, ou eu estaria mesmo perdido. Irremediavelmente perdido.

Potter finalmente largou meus pés e distribuiu beijos por toda a extensão de minhas pernas até a virilha, onde se vingou de minhas mordidas. Eu não tentei conter meus gemidos dessa vez. Senti minha garganta secar ao mesmo tempo em que meus cabelos grudavam à minha testa úmida de suor. Quando eu já fechava meus olhos e me preparava para o próximo movimento, ele me surpreendeu com sua voz rouca.

- Vire-se - ele pediu e eu rolei sobre meu estômago sem pensar duas vezes.

Mantive as pernas um pouco arqueadas, empinando meu traseiro, pois seria doloroso me esticar completamente no colchão. Totalmente exposto. Submisso. Sem realmente me tocar, ele correu a ponta dos dedos desde a base da espinha até a nuca, me fazendo estremecer. Então se debruçou, me torturando apenas com sua respiração em minha nuca por alguns momentos. Era o suficiente para me fazer ofegar. Quando ele finalmente passou a distribuir beijos e lambidas entre minhas omoplatas, eu flexionei ainda mais as pernas, buscando maior contato.

Porém ele não me deu esse alívio. Continuou me torturando com os toques mais suaves e seu hálito quente espinha abaixo, até morder minhas coxas exatamente na junção com as nádegas. Eu fiz o que ele queria. Choraminguei, implorei.

Eu não tinha como ver, mas tive certeza que ele sorriu. Surpreendi-me uma vez mais quando ele pediu que eu me virasse de frente para ele novamente. Mas era Potter, afinal, e com certeza ele acharia uma falta de escrúpulos se aproveitar de minha posição _indefesa_. E com isso ele tornava tudo muito mais pessoal. Mas eu estava preocupado demais em obedecê-lo para dar atenção a esse detalhe.

Ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas e eu me aproveitei de quando ele se debruçou para alcançar a varinha para enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas, segurando-me em seus braços. Ele sorriu. Apontou a varinha para lugar nenhum e no momento seguinte um frasco com um líquido cor de mel estava em suas mãos. Eu gemi, desesperado. Já tinha ensinado feitiços muito mais práticos para _agilizar_ esse problema, mas ele insistia em fazer tudo com as próprias mãos. Literalmente.

Suspirei resignado, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do meu corpo quando ele gentilmente fez com que eu afrouxasse o aperto de minhas pernas em sua cintura. Untou os dedos com quantias generosas do líquido espalhando o aroma artificial de baunilha por todo o quarto e recomeçou a tortura. Cuidadosa e lentamente. Eu precisava tanto daquilo que nem senti o incômodo da invasão.

Enquanto me preparava, ele se debruçou sobre mim até que nossos narizes estivessem a um palmo de distância, assistindo de perto enquanto eu resmungava e gemia desempedidamente. Talvez por estar sem os óculos, ou talvez para me deixar sem jeito. Eu quase podia ver a mim mesmo refletido nos olhos dele, mas não me deixei abalar, retribuindo seu olhar na mesma intensidade. Resisti o quanto pude sem implorar. Agarrei com força os lençóis novamente quando meu corpo estremeceu involuntariamente. E de novo.

- Harry... - choraminguei quando já não agüentava mais. A maneira como os dedos dele deslizavam, se curvavam, saíam, entravam de novo... era intenso demais. Eu precisava dele.

Ele parou no mesmo instante, retirando seus dedos de mim e beijando meu rosto. Meu peito subia e descia rápido demais, meu coração martelava dolorosamente minha caixa torácica e meu corpo todo estava tenso em expectativa. Respirei fundo para tentar relaxar enquanto ele fazia carícias quase inocentes em minha pele com os lábios e espalhava mais do óleo perfumado em si mesmo. Eu não admitia, mas adorava quando ele fazia isso comigo, me torturava dessa maneira. Quase me fazia acreditar que podia durar para sempre.

Quando recuperei meu fôlego e minha determinação, voltei a me enroscar na cintura dele, minhas mãos agarradas com força nas suas costas, trazendo-o para ainda mais perto. Mas ele não resistiu dessa vez. Com o peso do corpo apoiado em um dos cotovelos e nos joelhos, ele segurou meu quadril com a mão livre e começou a me penetrar com firmeza, ainda que lentamente.

Puxei o ar com força para os pulmões quando senti uma pontada de dor e tentei me empurrar contra ele, mas ele me mantinha firme, me enlouquecia. Eu já tinha tentado explicar a ele várias vezes que a dor fazia parte daqueles momentos, dos nossos momentos. Muitas vezes eu _precisava_ sentir dor. Precisava ter no que me agarrar para me puxar de volta para a realidade, para afirmar para mim mesmo que nada podia ser tão perfeito. Mas nem esse consolo ele me dava. Era cuidadoso ao extremo. Chegava a ser irritante, muitas vezes.

Mas não daquela vez.

Enterrando as unhas impiedosamente nos músculos das costas dele, não ofereci mais reclamação alguma. Deixei que ele ditasse o ritmo dos movimentos, gradualmente mais forte, mais rápido, mais fundo. A fricção que o estômago dele fazia em mim estava quase me impedindo de pensar coerentemente. Minha saliva já tinha deixado de ser suficiente para umedecer minha boca havia algum tempo e meus lábios ardiam de tão secos.

Mas eu não prestava atenção a isso. Também não me importava com o calor.

Além das sensações mais intensas no meu próprio corpo, eu ainda assistia à expressão de puro prazer de Harry, a maneira como a respiração dele saía entrecortada, os olhos se fechando involuntariamente e a pele que brilhava de suor na luz do luar e adquiria um tom mais avermelhado no rosto e pescoço. Uma das mãos ainda segurava meu quadril com tanta força que doía.

Senti um nó na garganta e desviei meus olhos daquela visão única. Só de pensar que não veria mais aquilo... que não _viveria_ mais aquilo me dava a sensação de algo apertando meu peito, me sufocando. Mas olhar para o teto não resolvia muito. Eu ainda podia senti-lo de todas as formas possíveis, como se ele estivesse impregnado em meus sentidos, correndo em meu sangue.

A cama antiga, de madeira grossa e resistente, balançava e rangia. Harry finalmente soltou meu quadril e abriu espaço entre nossos corpos para que sua mão me estimulasse. Então era demais para mim.

Fechei meus olhos também, incapaz de pensar, de falar, ouvir ou ver. Quase nem respirava. Eu só sentia. Talvez fosse Harry quem eu ouvia, distante, dizendo incoerências. Ou talvez fosse eu mesmo, não sabia dizer. O ruído do sangue correndo em minhas orelhas era ensurdecedor. Era para ser o meu momento mais egoísta, nada mais importaria naquele instante além do meu próprio prazer, mas ainda assim eu conseguia senti-lo em cada pequena parcela do prazer imenso que sentia. Gritei - ou pelo menos acho que o fiz - e arqueei a cabeça para trás, incapaz de me conter mais um segundo sequer. Despejei-me na mão dele e senti que ele fazia o mesmo dentro de mim, momentos depois.

Minha mente ficou vazia pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, quando na verdade eu sabia que só se passaram meros segundo, pois ouvia ao longe as batidas do meu próprio coração e sentia as marteladas do dele em meu peito. Aos poucos tomei consciência do peso dele sobre o meu corpo, das nossas respirações difíceis, do cheiro de baunilha misturado com o nosso, do hálito quente em meu pescoço, da dor no meu quadril e entre minhas pernas, da minha garganta seca...

Estiquei minhas pernas dolorosamente na cama e deixei meus braços caírem frouxos. As pontas dos meus dedos também estavam doloridas, mas eu não queria pensar no estrago que tinha causado nas costas de Harry. Ele se esforçou para sair de cima de mim, se jogando pesadamente ao meu lado. Senti frio quando a brisa morna daquela noite de verão tocou meu corpo suado, mas não me mexi.

Estava cansado demais até para manter os olhos abertos. Ouvi quando ele resmungou um feitiço para nos limpar. Lembro-me de ter virado de lado e de ter sido puxado para mais perto dele. Lembro-me do beijo casto e longo que ele depositou em meus lábios, mas não tinha forças nem para retribuir. Lembro-me dele puxando uma de minhas pernas para descansar entre as suas.

Naquele momento eu soube que me importava, sim. Com ele. Eu soube também que teria ficado se ele ao menos tivesse insistido mais uma única vez.

Acho que lembro dos dedos dele correndo por meus cabelos, antes de adormecer. Mas pode ter sido apenas a brisa achando caminho por entre meus fios suados.

-HD-HD-HD-

_3 de maio _

21:00h

Malfoy levantou os olhos do tabuleiro de xadrez para ver quem entrava na cozinha. Voltou a baixá-los assim que avistou os cabelos bagunçados e os óculos escorregando pelo rosto suado.

- Noite... - cumprimentou Harry, sentando pesadamente em uma das cadeiras de frente para a mesa.

O loiro resmungou algo que soou como um "alô" em resposta, aparentemente compenetrado em estudar a posição das peças dispostas no tabuleiro.

- Onde está Remus? - perguntou o moreno, convocando um copo limpo do escorredor na pia e enchendo-o do conteúdo da jarra sobre a mesa. Sorveu um gole somente para constatar que era suco de abóbora, então tomou o resto de uma só vez e voltou a enchê-lo.

Enquanto isso Malfoy coçava o queixo.

- Lá em cima - respondeu ele, depois de algum tempo.

- Jogando sozinho? - Harry tentou estabelecer alguma conversa fútil, pois sua mente estava ameaçando enlouquecê-lo com tantas memórias das últimas doze horas, a voz de Hermione recitando teorias, as suposições de Ron, suas próprias conjecturas, a visão intimidadora da casa abandonada dos Riddle, o baú, luzes, feitiços por todos os lados...

O loiro sorriu de lado de uma maneira desdenhosa, ainda sem encará-lo.

- Por mais interessante que pudesse ser essa experiência, não, eu não estou jogando sozinho. Lupin deve estar com dor de barriga. Já faz meia hora que estou esperando para dar-lhe um xeque-mate.

Harry sorriu levemente e voltou a tomar sua bebida. Nos próximos dois minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade a Harry, eles só ouviram o tiquetaquear do relógio de parede. Até que houve passos suaves pela escada.

- Harry! - exclamou Lupin, parecendo aliviado, indo sentar-se a seu lado na mesa.

- Olá, Remus - Harry voltou sua atenção ao ex-professor, por isso não viu o olhar furtivo que Draco lançou-lhe, examinando seu perfil curvado e exausto de alto a baixo.

- Fiquei preocupado quando não te achei essa manhã. Molly só me contou ao meio-dia, via flu, que vocês três tinham saído apressados sem dar satisfações. Por que você não me avisou que iria hoje?

- Porque nós decidimos essa manhã. Na verdade, foi Hermione quem decidiu. Saí às pressas, me desculpe, não deu tempo de avisar.

Remus sorriu-lhe, compreensivo e apertou firmemente seu ombro com uma das mãos.

- Tudo bem. É bom vê-lo, meu caro. Então... - Remus olhou de esguelha para o outro garoto, que tentava parecer alheio à conversa, sentado em silêncio em frente ao tabuleiro de xadrez. - Como foi?

Harry suspirou.

- Melhor do que eu esperava. Ou menos pior, pelo menos. Ron teve que ser socorrido às pressas por Madame Pomfrey assim que voltamos, mas não é nada grave. Ela me garantiu. Uma maldição, que eu não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter sido, passou de raspão em sua perna.

Remus levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Bem, poderia ter sido pior...

- Sim...

- Mas vocês conseguiram...? - insistiu o lobisomem, lançando outro olhar apreensivo para Malfoy.

- Conseguimos.

Remus soltou a respiração, que tinha prendido em algum ponto no início da conversa. Ele sorriu novamente, e as mechas grisalhas de seus cabelos pareceram ainda mais claras.

- Ótimo. Bem, depois você me conta direitinho o que aconteceu, ok? Nymphadora acabou de me mandar uma mensagem. Somos aguardados na Ordem. O que digo a eles?

- Nada - Harry deu de ombros. - Diga que estou indisposto, dormindo, qualquer coisa. Não importa, eles não acreditam em nenhuma desculpa mesmo.

Ninguém da Ordem sabia de sua busca pelas horcruxes por uma questão de segurança. Só contara a Remus. E Malfoy... bem, Malfoy tinha a mania nada educada de ouvir atrás das portas. Mas ele não sabia muita coisa, nem tinha como se comunicar com qualquer outra pessoa para passar o que sabia.

Remus concordou, levantando-se.

- Hey, Draco. O Harry aqui vai ficar no meu lugar.

O loiro levantou os olhos, aborrecido.

- Mas eu só preciso de um segundo pra acabar com esse jogo.

- Por isso mesmo - Remus piscou marotamente para Harry. - Perca dignamente, Harry - recomendou antes de sair.

Malfoy bufou irritado e bagunçou as peças, que soltaram exclamações indignadas. Harry evitou encará-lo nos olhos. Eles mergulharam em um silêncio muito mais tenso do que o primeiro. Harry tamborilou com os dedos no tampo da mesa e pelo canto dos olhos viu o outro balançar a perna num gesto de impaciência. As atividades do dia tinham tirado completamente seu sono, mas ele já se preparava para se despedir e subir quando o silêncio foi quebrado. Não por ele.

- Quantas ainda faltam?

Harry demorou algum tempo para entender a pergunta.

- Duas.

Nagini seria deixada por último, mas ainda faltava alguma coisa de Rowena Ravenclaw. Aquela tiara que aparecia diariamente em seus sonhos estava deixando-o intrigado. Ele tinha quase certeza de já tê-la visto em algum lugar...

Harry sentiu os pêlos de seus braços se arrepiarem e seus olhos encararam os orbes cinzentos do garoto a seu lado. Por um momento, pensou que ele estava tentando invadir sua mente, tal a intensidade daquele olhar, mas desistiu da idéia quando viu uma pontinha da língua rósea aparecendo timidamente entre os lábios por um breve instante. Desviou os olhos novamente, girando o copo vazio na mesa.

- Cansado? - ouviu-o perguntar.

- Sim.

Houve um arrastar de cadeira e o corpo de Harry ficou tenso. Momentos depois, sentiu mãos suaves em seus ombros, passeando pelos músculos tensos. Primeiro com delicadeza, depois com mais determinação, massageando-o. Fechou os olhos.

- Muito cansado? - veio a voz rouca em seu ouvido esquerdo.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, Harry viu que Draco se apoiava na borda da mesa, encarando-o provocativamente. Não resistiu. Levantou-se, sustentando aquele olhar, e empurrou a cadeira para fora de seu caminho. Aproximou-se até seu corpo estar colado no do loiro e inclinou a cabeça para alcançar seus lábios, porém o loiro recuou alguns milímetros. Harry abriu os olhos, temeroso, e viu que ele sorria, zombeteiro. Buscou aqueles lábios mais uma vez, só para vê-los se afastando novamente. Na terceira vez, abandonou a delicadeza, capturou-os com volúpia e foi recompensado pelas mãos do sonserino em sua nuca, puxando-o para ainda mais perto.

Era exatamente disso que precisava para não pensar em mais nada. E quando terminassem, estaria esgotado demais para ter pesadelos.

-HD-HD-HD-

4 de julho

01:00h

Eu encarava o teto sem realmente vê-lo. Estava imerso em pensamentos e a falta dos óculos tornava muito mais difícil prender minha atenção na chama da tocha na parede ou no lustre apagado balançando suavemente com a brisa quente, logo acima de minha cabeça. Estava cansado, mas o fato de ter passado a última quinzena sedado praticamente o tempo todo em um leito no St. Mungus me tirara todo o sono.

Baixei meus olhos para o rosto relaxado e adormecido de meu amante. Nesses momentos, eu quase conseguia me convencer de que Draco nunca quisera se juntar aos Comensais. Ele parecia tão inofensivo, aconchegado em meu peito. Tão indefeso.

Mais uma vez tive que resistir à vontade de apertá-lo ainda mais contra mim, de protegê-lo a qualquer custo. Mas não queria acordá-lo. O máximo que me permitia era acariciar suavemente seus cabelos.

Se eu apenas pudesse mantê-lo assim para o resto de nossas vidas...

Mas não podia. Draco não aceitaria. Ele queria partir e eu não podia fazer nada para impedi-lo. Talvez, se insistisse um pouco mais, ele cederia. Mas será que ele seria feliz, preso àquele lugar, rodeado de pessoas que conheciam seu passado, que o desprezavam, que olhavam desconfiados para ele; rodeado de lembranças de feridas que ainda estavam longe de se cicatrizarem...? Por quanto tempo ele suportaria?

Não, eu não tinha esse direito.

Draco suspirou em seu sono e inclinou a cabeça um pouco mais para o lado, sua boca se entreabrindo ligeiramente, os fios sedosos da franja tocando levemente as pálpebras fechadas. _Tão inocente_...

Deixei meus olhos percorrerem a pele pálida até a parte interna do braço dele, onde eu achava que havia uma marca grotesca desde meu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Deixei de acariciar os cabelos e escorreguei meus dedos ao longo dos braços. Fingi acariciar o local onde um dia Draco _desejara_ ser marcado como seguidor de Voldemort. Como ele estaria se sentindo agora se realmente tivesse "merecido" a marca?

Mais de uma vez, eu havia me perguntado se um dia haveria como remover minha cicatriz, mas acabei me convencendo de que ela tinha uma razão de estar lá. Apesar de Voldemort não existir mais, a cicatriz ajudava a lembrar-me de quem eu era; pelo que passara; o quanto amadurecera durante meus quase dezoito anos de vida. Eu ainda não era adulto aos olhos dos trouxas, mas já tinha passado por mais provações do que muitos deles. Já tinha visto muitas mortes, enfrentado muitas batalhas e tirado algumas vidas.

Não me arrependia de nada. Muito menos dos últimos três meses. Dos momentos que passei com Draco, escondidos pelos cantos da casa. Podia dizer com certeza que realmente _vivi_ o que poderia ter sido meus últimos três meses de vida. Talvez os melhores de toda ela. Eu tinha meus amigos junto de mim, minha verdadeira família, tinha algo pelo que lutar e alguém esperando por mim quando chegasse em casa. Mesmo que esse alguém me recebesse com um olhar indiferente num primeiro momento, me provocasse minutos depois e por fim gritasse meu nome em êxtase, adormecendo logo em seguida. Era sempre assim.

Ele tinha me ensinado coisas que Hogwarts nunca me ensinaria. Nem garota nenhuma. Tinha feito com que eu me sentisse mais vivo que nunca e agradecesse por isso. Nunca me esqueceria daqueles momentos. Dos nossos momentos.

Ninguém sabia ainda sobre nós, nem mesmo meus melhores amigos. Talvez nunca soubessem. Ou quem sabe um dia contaria a eles. Mas eles ainda não estavam prontos. Nem mesmo eu sabia dizer o que se passava entre nós. Ou melhor, não sabia dizer o que eu significava para Draco, mas achava que sabia o que Draco significava para mim.

O que seria de mim sem ele, agora que eu não tinha mais pelo que lutar?

Mais uma vez bebi a imagem de Draco adormecido até que ela ficasse gravada em minhas retinas. Mesmo se fechasse os olhos, lá estaria ele. Com cuidado, desenrosquei as pernas dele das minhas e me afastei. Fiz uma careta de dor ao mexer os músculos das costas e instintivamente olhei para a cintura e para o quadril de Draco, onde eu também tinha deixado minhas marcas.

Draco suspirou mais uma vez e murmurou alguma coisa sem sentido. Em seguida buscou o calor que o abandonava, mas não se incomodou ao não me encontrar lá. Dormia como um anjo.

Cobri sua nudez com um lençol e plantei um último beijo em seus lábios.

Será que três meses eram suficientes para amar uma pessoa? Talvez não. Talvez eu estivesse confundindo sentimentos, afinal eu nunca tinha chegado tão longe em um relacionamento antes. Logo amanheceria, mas eu sabia o que precisava ser feito. E faria antes que me arrependesse.

Peguei meus óculos no criado-mudo e saí sem me despedir.

-HD-HD-HD-

_18 de Junho _

01:00h

O retrato de Walburga Black bufava e resmungava para si mesmo ocasionalmente.

- Garotos imprudentes! Escória! Pervertidos!

Ela já tinha experimentado tapar os ouvidos, mas isso não impedira os rangidos das molas do sofá nem os gemidos que vinham da porta aberta da sala de desenho de chegar a seus tímpanos.

- E eu, que pensava que o jovem Malfoy se rebelaria e faria Potter ter o que merecia. Não isso. Hunf. É tão imundo quanto os outros que sujam a  
casa nobre de minha família.

Já fazia cerca de duas semanas que eles tinham ficado mais descuidados do que nunca, se agarrando no corredor enquanto Lupin estava no andar de cima, se amassando contra as paredes do hall de entrada - bem debaixo do seu nariz! -, e agora fazendo isso com a porta escancarada! Tudo bem que Lupin tinha ido passar a noite na casa da namorada - outra imunda traidora do sangue - e que todos estavam agindo como se aquela fosse a última noite da humanidade, mas precisavam ser tão descarados assim?

- Eles pensam que ninguém sabe - ela bufou, desdenhosa. - Mas o lobisomem sabe muito bem.

Ela deu um sorriso escarnecedor. Lembrava-se do dia em que Lupin saíra para uma reunião da Ordem, mas voltara quinze minutos depois resmungando algo sobre ter esquecido a capa de chuva e flagrara alguma coisa na cozinha. A Sra. Black tinha se espichado em sua moldura para tentar ver o que se passava, mas tudo o que conseguira ver fora o topo da cabeça de Malfoy, que parecia estar deitado sobre a mesa. A cena devia ter sido mesmo chocante, pois o lobisomem saíra apressado, pálido como a lua crescente do lado de fora, os olhos arregalados.

Mas pelo visto nenhum dos dois rapazes tinha notado, pois os sons ficaram cada vez mais evidentes, como acontecia naquele exato momento na porta ao lado. A Sra. Black vasculhou algum lugar dentro de sua moldura até encontrar um leque, abri-lo e começar a se abanar. As coisas estavam ficando realmente quentes lá dentro.

- Sujos!

Dentro da sala de desenhos a única iluminação vinha da lareira, lançando uma luz inconstante na pele suada dos dois rapazes completamente alheios aos resmungos do retrato. Nas paredes, todas as sombras pareciam ter vida, bruxuleando, dançando quase no mesmo ritmo dos dois corpos até que eles atingiram o clímax e então tudo o que se ouvia eram as respirações ofegantes e o crepitar da madeira sendo queimada.

O quadro de Walburga não viu quando Draco saiu de cima do quadril de Harry, onde estivera sentado, e se deixou cair pesadamente entre o corpo do outro e o encosto do sofá. O moreno limpou-os com um aceno de varinha, acomodou-se melhor e puxou o sonserino para que ele encostasse a cabeça em seu peito enquanto acariciava suas costas com as pontas dos dedos. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, e Harry achou que devia falar algo antes que o outro adormecesse, o que não deveria demorar muito a acontecer.

- Hey, Draco.

A respiração do loiro tinha se acalmado até um ritmo lento e compassado e a resposta demorou um pouco a vir.

- Hum - resmungou ele de olhos fechados.

- Eu não vou te carregar pra cama hoje.

Novamente a resposta demorou um pouco e se a intenção de Draco era soar irritado, ele não conseguiu:

- Não enche. Eu não estou dormindo.

- É? - Harry sorriu, divertido.

Draco enrugou o nariz.

- Só estou descansando...

- Sei... - eles permaneceram em silêncio por mais algum tempo e Harry disse o que estava entalado em sua garganta desde que Ron fora embora àquela manhã. - Você não precisa ir amanhã.

Draco abriu os olhos e sua voz soou mais firme:

- Hunf. Não me venha com essa, Potter. Já disse que vou e ponto final.

- Mas Draco... Voldemort prometeu recompensa pelo seu pescoço!

- Pelo seu também.

- Sim, mas...

- Mas o quê? - ele retrucou, agressivo, levantando a cabeça e encarando-o nos olhos com determinação. - Você também acha que eu não sou  
capaz?

- Draco...

- Eu não estou indo só por causa do que Weasley falou, ok? - o loiro cortou-o, dessa vez na defensiva. - Eu vou porque quero. Nem que seja só pra assistir, eu quero estar lá.

- Quer me ver morrer, é isso? - Harry perguntou, apesar de já saber a resposta.

- É claro que não, idiota - Draco teria se afastado dele se não houvesse tão pouco espaço no sofá. - Eu quero assistir a derrota dele.

- Ou a minha - insistiu Harry ao que Draco sorriu, sarcástico.

- Tá brincando? Ele vem tentando te matar há dezessete anos, você realmente acredita que agora ele vai conseguir? E, por mais que você pense o contrário, eu não posso ser tão inútil quanto você pensa. Eu ainda tenho uma varinha, não é mesmo? Aprendi a usá-la muito antes de você - terminou, desdenhoso.

Harry suspirou, derrotado.

- Ok, então. Se é o que você quer...

- Sim, é o que eu quero.

- Teimoso.

- Sou mesmo - Draco deu de ombros e voltou a encostar a cabeça em seu peito e passou a fazer círculos em volta de seu umbigo.

- Não é só por isso que eu quero ir.

- Eu sei - Harry concordou, pensativo. - Acha mesmo que ela vai estar lá?

- Ela ainda é uma comensal, Harry. Nenhum herói salvou-a desse destino - o loiro respondeu, ácido, porém Harry não se incomodou.

- Eles podem querer usá-la como isca para colocarem as mãos em você.

"Eles podem também querer te usar como isca para me atingir" Harry completou em pensamento o que realmente temia. "E conseguiriam".

Draco não respondeu. Não tinha respostas para essa pergunta e Harry podia compreender isso. Teria feito o mesmo no lugar dele. A diferença era que já teria feito a muito atrás.

Eles ficaram ainda em silêncio por algum tempo. Os pensamentos de Harry se voltaram para cada um de seus amigos. Os Weasley, Mione, Remus e Tonks... todos tinham se reunido na noite anterior na sede da Ordem e ficaram discutindo todos os detalhes da batalha do dia seguinte madrugada a fora. Iriam armar uma emboscada para Voldemort. Todas as horcruxes haviam sido destruídas - exceto Nagini, para não levantarem suspeitas. Snape cuidaria da cobra no momento da batalha. A Ordem não sabia de nada ainda. Nem saberia, pois havia desconfianças sobre alguns dos membros mais novos. Eles seriam pegos de surpresa também, mas batalhariam com toda certeza.

Àquela noite, todos haviam combinado de passar com suas famílias, como se nada de importante estivesse para acontecer. Snape cuidaria de tudo logo pela manhã. Harry imaginava se, como ele, todos estavam vivendo aquela noite como se fosse a última de suas vidas. Mione fora convidada a passar a noite na casa dos Weasley e Remus dormiria na casa de Tonks.

E lá estava Harry, relutando em ir para a cama só para não perder o calor do corpo de Draco contra o seu. Sabia que devia dormir, mas seria inútil tentar. Por outro lado, se dormissem daquela maneira no sofá, provavelmente estariam ainda mais cansados na manhã seguinte. Percebeu que a mão de Draco agora descansava em seu estômago e ele voltara a fechar os olhos. Seu peito estava úmido onde a boca ligeiramente aberta do loiro encostava-se nele.

Harry queria dizer algo. Queria agradecer a Draco por ele ter-lhe proporcionado alguns dos melhores dias de sua vida; por dar-lhe ótimas lembranças; por ficar sempre do seu lado - mesmo que ele só tivesse permanecido naquela casa por tanto tempo por causa de um juramento forçado; por deixar que o grifinório o amasse e talvez até lhe amasse de volta, mesmo que à sua maneira. Quem sabe essa não seria sua última chance de dizer tais coisas.

- Draco - chamou suavemente.

O loiro fechou a boca e limpou a baba.

- Não estou dormindo - ele resmungou, com a voz sonolenta.

Harry sorriu novamente para si mesmo, um sorriso melancólico, mas desistiu de teimar com Draco. Pela manhã falaria tudo o que tinha a dizer. Acomodou melhor sua cabeça na almofada e passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura do outro, fechando os olhos.

Por isso não reparou quando Draco abriu os olhos cinzentos com dificuldade e sorriu de lado, voltando a fechá-los logo em seguida.

-HD-HD-HD-

4 de julho

06:00h

Nunca gostei de dormir com a janela aberta. O principal motivo disso é que não suporto claridade de manhã. Acordei com os primeiros raios solares e amaldiçoei o sol, a janela e a mim mesmo por não tê-la fechado. Rolei sobre meu estômago, me recusando a abrir os olhos, e enfiei o rosto no vão entre o colchão e o travesseiro fofo. Chutei o lençol que se enrolara desconfortavelmente em minhas pernas. Minhas mãos deslizaram pela fronha sem encontrar nenhum obstáculo. Eu estava sozinho na cama, como sempre.

Suspirei. Meu sono já havia se perdido e, junto com ele, qualquer possibilidade de bom-humor. Um sopro fresco e seco da manhã que despertava lambeu minhas pernas nuas e eu me arrependi de ter chutado o lençol. _Ótimo_.

Fiz uma careta ao desenterrar o rosto do travesseiro e pisquei várias vezes para me acostumar com a claridade. Enquanto isso, meus dedos alisavam o tecido da cama mais uma vez. Branco. Se eu me concentrasse, poderia ainda sentir o cheiro dele impregnado na roupa de cama. Em mim mesmo.

Mas Harry não estava em lugar algum naquele quarto. Nunca estava pela manhã. Ele sempre se levantava primeiro, ou nem mesmo dormia comigo. Eu nunca ficava acordado tempo suficiente para ver e, quando acordava, parecia que tinha sido tudo um sonho. Se não fosse por aquela última noite antes da batalha, quando eu acordei nos braços dele com seus carinhos em meus cabelos, as costas doendo pela posição torta no sofá e a perna esquerda dormente, talvez eu ainda pudesse me convencer de que aquelas noites só existiam em meus sonhos.

Lembro-me da expressão séria dele naquela manhã e de como eu não tive tempo de reclamar da claridade, pois Lupin escolhera aquele exato momento para chegar. Por sorte ele subira as escadas direto e isso nos deu tempo para nos vestirmos. Percebi que Harry queria me dizer algo, mas reclamei da dor nas minhas costas e nas minhas retinas e ele pareceu desistir. Se disséssemos alguma coisa, então seria uma despedida de verdade, muito mais séria do que a noite que passamos juntos, e eu não queria me despedir.

Talvez fosse por isso então que Harry não tinha esperado até o amanhecer dessa vez. Talvez ele também não gostasse de despedidas. Era melhor assim. Eu mesmo não saberia o que dizer para ele. Se ele tivesse ficado, então teria tornado tudo mais difícil.

Espreguicei-me languidamente e sentei-me na cama sem pressa, encarando minha mala. Não tê-lo próximo a mim, me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes persistentes, me tocando, fizera minha resolução voltar. Recolhi meu pijama e guardei-o, vesti-me, penteei-me e arrumei a cama com um aceno de varinha.

Encolhi minha bagagem com um feitiço e coloquei-a no bolso. Olhei para o quarto que fora meu durante o último ano. Por mais que eu estivesse levando todos os meus pertences, ainda tinha a impressão de que aquele cômodo não parecia o mesmo de quando eu cheguei naquela casa. Cada canto dele me trazia uma recordação, cada canto tinha agora um pedacinho de mim.

Levaria as recordações também. Cada uma delas. Recomeçaria minha vida do zero. Sozinho. Eu tinha dezoito anos, um rostinho bonito e uma vida inteira pela frente.

Olhei para meu braço esquerdo coberto pela manga comprida das vestes de bruxo. Eu era livre. Sempre fora. Não tinha sido marcado como gado de Voldemort, portanto teria passagem livre para qualquer canto do mundo. Graças a Harry.

Dei as costas à minha vida antiga e desci as escadas sem olhar para trás. Fiz mais barulho que o necessário, mas Harry nunca apareceu para me impedir. E eu parti.

Sem dizer adeus.

-HD-HD-HD-

_18 de Junho. _

17:00h.

Draco abaixou-se para se desviar de um raio de luz púrpura e virou-se em tempo de atingir seu agressor, que caiu no instante seguinte. Tropeçou em algo e quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Um corpo. Capa negra, máscara ainda na face e cabelos negros encaracolados escapando por debaixo do capuz. Ignorou-o. Arrumou novamente o capuz sobre a cabeça de modo que escondesse seus cabelos e lançasse sombra em seu rosto. Não queria ser confundido com nenhum comensal, por isso usava uma capa cinza esvoaçante para não ser reconhecido.

Estava em um campo aberto com pessoas correndo para todas as direções, duelando, lançando maldições, gritando em agonia... mas não estava preocupado com nada. Em algum lugar, Harry duelava com Voldemort e logo tudo estaria liquidado. Queria apenas passar desapercebido. Não estava ali para lutar. Por nenhum dos lados.

Pelo canto do olho achou ter visto um relance de cabelos loiros, porém quando girou o corpo viu que era apenas Lovegood duelando com dois comensais. Seguiu em frente, desviando do corpo sem vida de um jovem. Esforçava-se para não olhar naquelas faces quando podia. Procurava por uma pessoa em específico, mas ainda tinha esperanças de que não seria preciso retirar as máscaras das pessoas caídas.

Lançou um escudo bem a tempo e uma maldição azul-elétrico chamuscou e se desfez com um clarão bem diante de seus olhos. Antes que tivesse chance de contra-atacar, o comensal que o atingira caiu, atacado por um senhor que ele nunca vira na vida. E nem se importava. Continuou sua busca, desviando de maldições e defendendo-se quando necessário. Nunca atacando.

Até que entreviu um brilho de cabelos loiros pálidos e longos, cascateando por sobre uma capa negra.

- Mãe - ofegou para si mesmo, já que ela estava longe demais para ouvi-lo.

O capuz de Narcissa tinha caído, mas ela ainda ostentava a mesma máscara de todos os outros comensais. Duelava com um dos membros da ordem, o auror Shacklebolt, com pura determinação em seus olhos límpidos. Shacklebolt estava tendo que escudar azarações a maior parte do tempo. Enquanto se aproximava rapidamente, Draco não percebeu que o auror não estava sequer tentando atacar. Ele conversava com Narcissa, mas esta parecia tão furiosa que nem dava ouvidos a suas palavras.

- Mãe - Draco tentou um pouco mais alto, mas ainda assim, estava longe demais para ser ouvido.

Viu outro auror se aproximando por trás de sua mãe e quando já se preparava para correr com a varinha apontada diretamente para ele, perdeu completamente a capacidade de raciocinar. Seus músculos se contraíram e seus sentidos tornaram-se incapaz de registrar algo além da dor de mil facas perfurando sua carne de novo e de novo. Draco não conseguia sequer respirar, quanto menos gritar, e seu corpo convulsionou várias vezes seguidas, chocando-se contra o chão seco.

Não sabia precisar quanto tempo se passara naquela agonia até que voltasse a respirar, teso e ofegante, contorcido com o rosto virado para o chão. Tossiu ao aspirar pó seco diretamente para os pulmões.

- Ora, ora, se não é o meu sobrinho Draco! - sua mente registrou uma voz conhecida, porém demorou ainda um pouco até que ele finalmente virasse o rosto para sua tia Bellatrix, que ainda apontava a varinha para ele a alguns passos de distância. A máscara não escondia seu sorriso sádico, nem o brilho de loucura em seus olhos tão escuros quanto sua alma. - Não vai cumprimentar sua titia, querido? - continuou ela, numa vozinha infantil.

Draco apenas tossiu e rangeu os dentes ao receber um chute nas costelas.

- Ande, garoto! Levante-se! Não seja mal-educado!

O loiro apoiou-se com dificuldade nos braços e sentiu os músculos tremerem pelo esforço, mas levantou-se o mais rápido que conseguiu. Cuspiu terra e rodou a varinha entre os dedos, olhando diretamente para a ponta da varinha da tia, que ainda apontava diretamente o ponto entre seus olhos. Quis olhar para o lado, mas teve medo do que poderia acontecer se Narcissa visse aquilo. Temeu por ela.

- Achou que ninguém te reconheceria, não é mesmo? - Bellatrix continuou, sorrindo como uma doente. - Pensou que eu não estaria bem aqui, vigiando Narcissa? Eu só estava te esperando, meu querido sobrinho. Seu pescocinho valorizou muito de uns tempos para cá, sabia? Principalmente depois dos rumores que surgiram sobre você e o menino Potter.

O sorriso dela tornou-se uma carranca de ódio e ela sussurrou alguma coisa. Draco suprimiu um gemido de dor quando recebeu uma bofetada no rosto e sentiu a pele de sua bochecha ser rasgada.

- Garoto incompetente! - gritou Bellatrix, o brilho em seus olhos aumentando ainda mais. - Você deveria se sentir honrado, seu imbecil. Eu teria matado para receber a chance que você teve - ela riu da própria piada e empurrou a varinha contra o peito do loiro. - Você teve o velhote nas suas mãos e envergonhou o nome daquele seu pai inútil.

- Cala a boca - Draco resmungou sob a respiração, as narinas se dilatando.

Os olhos de Bellatrix se estreitaram e ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Crucio!

Dessa vez Draco gritou. A dor de seus joelhos batendo surdamente no chão não era nada comparada à aflição de cada pedaço de seu corpo. Suas unhas se enterraram na carne das palmas das mãos arrancando sangue. Draco nem sequer ouviu seu nome sendo chamado em desespero. Mas antes que ele desabasse por completo no chão novamente, a dor cessou, deixando seus músculos ainda mais trêmulos que antes. Não conseguiria se colocar de pé novamente. Bellatrix encarava-o de cima, aproximando-se mais um passo.

- Sabe há quanto tempo eu sonho com esse momento? Desde que seu pai implorou vergonhosamente pela sua vida.

Ajoelhado diante de seu destino, Draco soluçou, sua raiva se mostrando em forma de lágrimas silenciosas. Sua varinha já tinha escorregado de seus dedos havia muito tempo e ele rendeu-se. Estava cansado de se esconder, de sobreviver. Mesmo antes que as palavras fossem pronunciadas por sua tia, ele já sabia que elas viriam. Pensou na reação de sua mãe, em como ela sofreria com sua morte; pensou na dor e no desconsolo de seu pai; pensou em como pulariam seu corpo em meio a tantos outros naquele campo como ele mesmo tinha feito várias vezes naquele dia; em como teriam pena dele e de sua sorte, tão jovem, tão belo; pensou no olhar perdido de Harry...

- Avada Kedavra! - um raio de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Bellatrix, porém Draco não chegou a vê-lo. Uma massa de cabelos loiros cobriu sua visão antes que um corpo caísse em seus braços, sem vida.

A primeira coisa que registrou, foi o olhar assustado de Bellatrix. Seu coração se apertou de tal forma que Draco achou que ele pararia de bater enquanto abaixava os olhos até encontrar os de sua mãe. Vazios.

Depois disso, Draco nunca se lembraria com certeza do que acontecera. Só se lembrava de ter retirado a máscara de Narcissa e de ter aninhado o corpo dela em seu colo, ninando-a como ela fizera com ele tantas vezes quando pequeno. Não viu o desespero de Bellatrix, nem assistiu quando ela duelou ferozmente com Lupin e tentou fugir.

Chorou até que as lágrimas secassem e seu peito doesse de tanto soluçar. Exausto, perdeu os sentidos, ainda agarrado firmemente ao corpo na mãe.

Quando os dementadores se descontrolaram, roubando almas do lado perdedor - o de Voldemort - eles foram mantidos afastados por alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix que o rodearam.

-HD-HD-HD-

4 de julho.

10:30h

Depois de uma longa caminhada, eu finalmente parei em frente à imponente mansão. Admirei atentamente a construção mais uma vez, me sentindo intimidado, como sempre acontecia, e respirei fundo, me adiantando. Os grandes portões rangeram lugubremente, destrancados. Já tinha estado em Wiltshire antes, mas nunca tinha ultrapassado aqueles portões. Um jovem senhor com farda do Ministério acenou empolgado para mim lá de dentro, e eu troquei algumas palavras com ele rapidamente.

Os arredores da mansão costumavam ser muito bem cuidados, a grama aparada, as flores encantadas para parecerem sempre belas, porém as duas semanas em que ela havia sido desabitada pareciam meses por causa da aparência abandonada; a grama seca pela falta de chuva; as flores murchas; folhas de árvores espalhadas pelo caminho acimentado que levava à construção; os arbustos mal-aparados; a fonte em forma de sereia parecia quase agoniada, seca...

A mansão, que já fora terrivelmente bela, agora parecia mais assustadora do que nunca, porém de uma maneira melancólica. Todas as portas e janelas haviam sido trancadas e cobertas por tecidos negros para vedarem qualquer vista do lado de dentro. Eu sabia que seria inútil tentar entrar. O Ministério havia lacrado cada fresta com feitiços diversos.

O caminho se ramificava logo à frente da mansão, mas eu não me importei em segui-lo, cortando caminho pela grama alta. Havia bosques de ambos os lados da mansão e eu segui a orla de um deles, com as mãos nos bolsos da capa. O dia estava bastante quente, mas desde o verão passado eu havia me acostumado a só sair de casa com vestes de bruxo. Tinha aceitado meu destino, afinal. Sentia-me mais próximo de meus pais do que nunca.

A caminhada pareceu ser ainda mais longa dentro dos limites da mansão do que fora. Fiquei atento a qualquer sinal de vida, mas não havia nada além dos pássaros que cantavam do topo das árvores.

A construção já havia ficado para trás havia muito tempo quando a orla do bosque fez uma curva para a direita e eu a segui. Logo adiante, havia um caminho onde a grama era mais gasta, ladeado de árvores altas que formavam um corredor diretamente para o coração do bosque. Ali era bem mais fresco, apesar de não haver nada além de uma brisa suave agitando as folhas das árvores, fazendo-as sussurrar. Porém esse sussurro não era suficiente para encobrir o barulho de meus pés sobre as folhas secas enquanto eu me aproximava de uma clareira.

Quando finalmente a alcancei, tive que piscar para me acostumar novamente aos raios do sol que se tornavam mais fortes com a proximidade do meio-dia. Parei na orla da clareira, observando - não pela primeira vez - as várias pedras de todos os formatos e cores, algumas com longas inscrições, outras nem tão longas assim, estátuas antigas e gastas. Eram sepulturas.

Tal como da outra vez que estivera ali, ainda no começo daquele ano, senti-me pequeno e frágil diante de tantas gerações reunidas sob o mesmo solo. Desviei os olhos das lápides e vasculhei a clareira até encontrar o que procurava. Uma figura pequena ao longe à sombra de uma árvore frondosa, vestida de negro, curvada bem em meio a duas lápides simples.

Caminhei com cuidado e em silêncio até ele. Não por medo. Já tinha visto a morte de perto por vezes demais para temê-la. Draco nem sequer notou que eu me aproximava, ou talvez apenas fingisse. Talvez já esperasse por mim.

Ele estava sentado no chão com as pernas dobradas, abraçadas diante do peito. O queixo pontudo se apoiava num dos braços, fazendo um contraste marcante entre a palidez de sua pele e o negrume das vestes. A franja de fios branco-loiros caía gentilmente pela testa até tocar os cílios, quase encobrindo o olhar cinzento desfocado. Havia uma lápide de cada lado dele, Lucius Malfoy à esquerda, Narcissa Malfoy à direita. As pedras eram de mármore e as inscrições eram simples, apenas nomes e datas. Nenhuma dedicatória, nenhuma escultura ou desenho entalhado. Em cima de cada uma, um arranjo modesto de flores encantadas para parecerem sempre vistosas. As cores vibrantes destas eram um oásis em meio àquele deserto cinzento, sem vida.

Aquela visão melancólica dele juntamente com o cenário sombrio me fizeram ter vontade de abraçá-lo.

- Não é sua culpa - as palavras escaparam de minha boca e eu me arrependi no mesmo instante. Sabia que ele não gostava de ser consolado. Não por palavras. Mas alguma coisa me dizia que não era certo tocá-lo naquele momento.

- Quem disse que eu estou me culpando? - ele rebateu, sem levantar os olhos para mim.

Mas eu sabia que ele se sentia responsável pela morte dos pais. De Narcissa, principalmente. E desse sentimento eu entendia muito bem. Meus pais também tinham dado a vida por mim e a escolha fora apenas deles. Olhei para o túmulo de Narcissa com respeito, como nunca tinha feito enquanto ela ainda era viva. Só podia agradecê-la por ter deixado que Draco vivesse.

- Lamento por não ter podido comparecer às cerimônias - ele continuou depois de algum tempo, sua voz carregada de emoção como eu raramente ouvia. - Olhe só para eles! Humilhados, escondidos! Demorei tanto para encontrá-los aqui... Eu teria feito inscrições bonitas e ornamentos caros. Teria escolhido um lugar de destaque. Teria trazido flores. Teria feito uma cerimônia bonita, que era o que eles realmente mereciam.

Eu ofereci-lhe um sorriso compreensivo, mesmo que ele não tivesse olhado em meus olhos uma única vez sequer.

- Bem, você ainda pode fazer as inscrições, os ornamentos, trazer flores...

Draco lançou-me um olhar de esguelha.

- Não, eu não posso. Estou de partida - disse ele secamente, porém não fez menção de se levantar. - Aliás, como você me achou aqui?

- Tive um palpite - dei de ombros.

Draco esperou que eu continuasse, mas como não o fiz, ele voltou a soar desdenhoso levantando o rosto para me encarar em desafio.

- E o que você quer comigo? Achei que já tínhamos resolvido nossos assuntos ontem.

Optei por ignorar o descaso dele. A noite passada era prova mais que suficiente de que "nossos assuntos" estavam longe de se resolver. Respirei fundo e tentei reunir tudo o que tinha pra falar pra ele em minha mente. Essa podia ser minha última chance. Se essa fosse a última vez que nós nos veríamos, então eu precisava acreditar que tinha feito tudo o que estava ao meu alcance.

- Eu queria dizer que você tinha razão quando disse que eu tive pena de você - Draco franziu a testa, mas não me interrompeu. - Pelo menos no começo foi assim. Eu te tirei das masmorras de Voldemort por pena, sim. Te acolhi na casa de Sirius e jurei pra mim mesmo te proteger por causa da proposta que Dumbledore te fez naquela torre - os olhos de Draco pareceram tremer e ele desviou-os novamente. - Eu não queria que você pensasse que ele estava te oferecendo uma oportunidade somente para salvar a própria pele. Queria mostrar pra você que nem tudo estava perdido, que você tinha uma escolha, sim! Mas então...

Eu suspirei e me sentei ao lado dele, as pernas cruzadas, sem saber muito bem o que fazer com as mãos. Arrumei meus óculos no rosto e comecei a mexer com a grama, distraidamente. Ele aguardou em silêncio.

- Mas então alguma coisa mudou. Não sei dizer quando nem como, mas eu passei a te enxergar de outra maneira. Eu te resgatei por pena, sim, mas não me aproximei de você pelo mesmo motivo. Eu fiz isso por mim mesmo. Eu precisava disso.

- Potter, se você está tentando me convencer a ficar, devo dizer que está perdendo o seu t...

- Não - eu o interrompi, buscando o olhar intrigado dele. - Deixe-me terminar, por favor. Não estou tentando te fazer ficar. Se é isso que você deseja, então eu não tenho o direito de te impedir, mas preciso falar o que está entalado na minha garganta.

De repente, os lábios dele se tornaram uma linha firme e ele virou o rosto para o lado oposto, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para esconder de mim seu desapontamento. Fingi não perceber e continuei a falar:

- Talvez você não pense da mesma maneira, mas esse último ano foi realmente importante pra mim. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes, tão conectado com outra pessoa. Não dessa maneira.

- Nós somos muito diferentes, Potter - disse ele, cortante. - Nunca daria certo.

- Temos muito mais coisas em comum do que você imagina, Draco.

Ele limitou-se a soltar uma risadinha sarcástica pelo nariz.

- Não estou me referindo somente ao fato de ambos sermos órfãos agora - continuei. - Você disse que é covarde, mas eu também fui covarde com você. Várias vezes. Tantas vezes tentei dizer tudo o que sentia desde que ficamos juntos, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Tinha medo de você rir de meus sentimentos. Mas, quer saber? Eu não ligo. Foi você quem me deu motivos pra continuar quando eu começava a me perguntar novamente o porquê de ter aceitado aquela profecia como meu destino; você jogava verdades duras em minha cara e me dava ainda mais motivos pra continuar; você sempre estava lá, me olhando de cima e fingindo que não se importava, mas sempre presente, sempre me desafiando, me fazendo seguir em frente.

Esperei que ele me interrompesse, mas ele não o fez. Apenas abaixou os olhos para os próprios pés.

- Quando eu não tinha mais nada para me apegar além da minha sina, você me fez ter esperanças novamente; me mostrou que minha vida podia ser mais do que aquela obsessão por Voldemort, que eu ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre mim mesmo e uma vida inteira pela frente; me ensinou a aproveitar cada momento dela; você me deu força e, mais importante, me mostrou que eu não precisava me afastar das pessoas ao meu redor, me martirizar.

Draco me ouvia em silêncio. Respirei fundo, escolhendo as palavras seguintes:

- Eu me vi praticamente obrigado a me instalar na casa dos Black logo que saí da casa dos meus tios. Só lá eu teria liberdade para colocar em prática meus planos, sem contar em toda a proteção do lugar, mas isso não significava que eu gostasse da idéia. Aquela casa me dava arrepios, desconforto, me trazia lembranças que ainda machucavam, cutucava feridas mal cicatrizadas. Nunca achei que um dia pensaria naquele lugar como um lar, que desejaria ficar em casa e simplesmente sentar em frente à lareira enquanto lia um livro, mas você me deu algo que eu nunca tive: alguém pra quem voltar no final de um dia cansativo, pra sentir minha falta, esperar por mim, me fazer companhia. Não era a mesma coisa com Remus, que estava sempre ocupado com assuntos da ordem ou na casa de Tonks.

- Não ligo se pareço um idiota ao dizer que você significa muito pra mim porque compartilhei os momentos mais íntimos de toda a minha vida com você. Pela primeira vez. Não ligo se soa ridículo dizer que não quero que acabe, que vou sentir sua falta se você for, que gosto do seu cheiro, do seu cabelo, de ver você dormindo, de sentir as batidas do seu coração junto ao meu...

- Você nunca estava lá quando eu acordava - ele desdenhou.

- Porque sou um covarde.

Ele apertou os lábios novamente, alargando as narinas, mas não disse mais nada.

- E fui mimado também - continuei. - Por você. Me acostumei a tê-lo ao meu lado e agora não quero abrir mão disso. Não depois de tudo o que passamos juntos nesse tempo todo, debaixo do mesmo teto. Além disso, também sou egoísta. Tão egoísta que, no momento em que duelava com Voldemort pela última vez e todos achavam que eu fazia isso para "salvar o mundo do mal", eu só conseguia pensar em mim mesmo. Nunca conseguiria viver de verdade enquanto ele vivesse e pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu queria viver. Por você, Draco. Não estava mais sozinho e não poderia aceitar que ele tirasse você de mim, como fez com tantos outros a quem eu amei.

Draco voltou a me encarar, seu rosto ainda impassível, apesar de seus olhos brilharem. E isso só fez aumentar ainda mais minha determinação.

- Estou cansado de ser olhado com adoração, Draco, de ser aclamado como salvador do mundo bruxo, como justiceiro, quando na verdade tudo o que fiz foi para completar minha vingança pessoal e para ver se conseguia um pouco de paz quando tudo estivesse terminado. Nunca pedi pra ser "O Escolhido", nem nunca quis ser herói. Chega de guerra pra mim também. Sou tão egoísta, Draco, que mandei apenas uma coruja para meus amigos dizendo que estaria fora por algum tempo e para não procurarem por mim.

A expressão de Draco passou rapidamente de confusão para apreensão.

- Para onde você vai? - ele questionou e eu dei de ombros novamente.

- Para onde você for - respondi com firmeza, fazendo com que os olhos dele se arregalassem e ele hesitasse antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Você está brincando comigo...

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida.

- E quem disse que eu quero que você vá? - irritou-se ele, mas eu não me deixei abalar.

- Esqueci de mencionar que sou extremamente teimoso também. Tanto quanto você. Se não posso te obrigar a ficar, então vou com você. E se você resolver sumir sem mim, eu não vou sossegar até te encontrar e te convencer de que eu não desisto tão fácil do que quero - nesse ponto achei ter visto um leve rubor nas faces dele.

- Mas... você não pode! - ele enfatizou. - E seus amigos? O ministério? As pessoas? O que todos vão dizer?

- Eu não me importo com o que vão dizer.

- E vai abandonar Weasley e Granger? E Lupin?

- Ron e Mione têm um ao outro agora, nada mais justo do que deixar que eles vivam suas vidas. Remus também está começando uma vida nova com Tonks. Ora, e você se esquece que somos bruxos, Draco? Pra que serve pó de flú? Aparatação? Corujas? Isso não significa que eu estou abandonando eles!

Draco abriu a boca para continuar, porém pareceu relutante.

- E a caçula Weasley? - disse por fim, desviando os olhos para as mãos dessa vez. E pensar que ele ainda ousava teimar quando eu dizia que ele sentia ciúme de mim.

- Tenho certeza que ela vai tocar a vida dela pra frente - disse com sinceridade. - Desejo que ela seja realmente feliz com alguém que a ame de verdade, que é o que ela merece. Mas eu não posso ser esse alguém. Não depois de tudo o que passei com você. Seria injusto com ela. E comigo também - acrescentei quando ele fez uma careta de descaso.

Ele não disse nada e eu deixei que o silêncio se prolongasse por algum tempo, observando o bosque que nos rodeava. Era quase como se todos os Malfoy ali sepultados tivessem assistido e ouvido nossa conversa e agora aguardassem o desfecho com expectativa.

- Então? - eu perguntei calmamente depois de alguns minutos que pareceram horas. Minha perna esquerda estava dormente.

Draco pareceu despertar de um torpor profundo e se levantou, limpando a sujeira das vestes.

- Eu suponho que você ainda queira arrumar suas coisas - ele disse me encarando de cima, os olhos de um cinza mais límpidos que nunca, apesar da expressão séria.

Não pude impedir um sorriso satisfeito enquanto me levantava também, massageando as pernas para devolver-lhes a circulação.

- Não, não há necessidade. Tudo o que eu preciso está aqui - bati levemente no bolso da capa e Draco acenou afirmativamente.

Ele lançou um último olhar para ambas as lápides de seus pais antes de adiantar-se.

- Vamos, Harry - chamou e eu segui-o de perto, me esforçando para alcançar seu passo apressado.

Quando deixamos a clareira, eu me adiantei para caminhar ao lado dele. Busquei sua mão, e ele não fugiu ao toque. Pelo contrário, entrelaçou nossos dedos. Uma brisa mais forte soprou pelo caminho, levantando algumas folhas, e eu aspirei o ar fresco do bosque profundamente, me sentindo mais leve a cada passo.

Não precisei olhar para o lado para saber que ele também sorria.

-FIM-

**N.A.: **De longe, esse foi o lemon mais lemon que eu já escrevi rsrs. Essa fic também foi minha primeira experiência com narração em 1ª pessoa no fandom. É claro que eu resolvi variar bastante pra tornar muito mais difícil de descobrirem minha identidade! E... bem, funcionou! Na maioria dos casos, pelo menos, não é mesmo Tach? ¬¬

Gostaria de agradecer a Calíope, que me ajudou muito nesses aspectos e me deu alguns toques. Achei bem mais difícil do que narrar em 3ª pessoa e ainda não acho que esteja perfeito, mas quem sabe com um pouquinho de prática, mm? ;)

Agradeço também a Lunnafe por ter me convencido a participar do amigo oculto, de outra forma essa fic provavelmente nunca teria surgido!

Comentem, por favor!


End file.
